Its The End Of The World As We Know It
by JessiCAT1989
Summary: Yugi is soon faced with the possibility of a war. Will he and his new friends be able to stop the oncoming destruction or will they just have to watch as everything they know is decimated? And will America ever be able to escape Russia's creepiness!
1. Blabbering Italian

_Hey, guys! Back with another story. Yeah...another story with Hetalia in it. I have a problem!_

_But, Ive had this idea for a little while to put Yugioh, and Hetalia together. I figured it'd be pretty hilarious. And while I do have a direction I'm going in with this story, I thought having the Yugioh cast deal with the craziness of my favorite Hetalia characters, the outcome would be pretty epic. _

_Now I will admit, this chapter is kind of slow. But, this story is definitely going to get better for sure!_

_Anyways, enough chatter, right?_

_Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh, or Hetalia. =[ _

_..._

"Hey, Yug! We goin' to your grandpa's shop after school?"

The small boy in question turned to find a blonde teen approaching him from down the hall, and he instantly felt a smile form on his face. Today had started off pretty rough...considering the basketball team had stuffed him through the hoops in their cruel idea of a joke. On top of that, one of the football jocks had shoved him into a locker. Just another downside of being unusually short...People tended to make fun of you.

So, it was a welcome sight to find his best friend excited to play their favorite game later...

Duel monsters...

Only one more class to go before him and his friends would be on their way to his house. At least he had that to look forward to.

Once Joey had finally reached him, Yugi gave a slight bob of his head, and a simple, "Yeah. Of course."

Joey returned his friend's small smile, following him into the classroom. There, they found Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and unfortunately Kaiba. The brown-haired CEO just flashed Yugi a glare as he took his seat next to him. He just had to make it through math. Then, he would be free for the rest of the day...

Tea turned in her chair, flashing Yugi a rather large grin. God, how he loved her smile...

"Hey, Yugi! Want to help me study before class starts?"

_Oh! That's right! We have a quiz today. _He thought to himself. _I completely forgot! Thank goodness Tea reminded me._

"Sure!" He chirped, extracting his notes from the red folder labeled "Math".

He was about to invite Joey and Tristan to study with them, but found the two were too absorbed in their bickering about Joey's little sister. And he did **not **want to get in the middle of that. Bakura flashed through his mind, but the silver-haired teen didn't even need to study. He never did. Somehow, once he heard the information a single time, it stuck with him. Something Yugi had always been envious of.

So, he and Tea continued to quiz each other until the final bell rang, and the teacher announced his presence.

"All right. We have a few new additions to our class. So please welcome them."

Yugi watched as five young men entered the room. Three of them had blonde hair, one with it neatly combed out of his face. Another had a darker brown, and the last seemed to be an albino that even gave Bakura a run for his money.

"This is Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Gilbert. They transferred here from another school." He then paused, his gaze shifting to the five next to him. "Please take your seats. Any empty ones will be fine."

Yugi watched in disappointment as Alfred took the seat on the other side of him. Oh great...this kid looked like another jock. Handsome, muscular...that stupid grin on his face...

"Hey, dude! 'Sup?"

Yugi jumped slightly in his seat, startled the new kid even acknowledged him. Usually, it seemed even when they had a new student come into their school, they somehow knew to avoid the small boy. So, to say the least, this was a welcomed change.

"U-um...nothing...How are you?" He awkwardly replied.

Alfred seemed to ponder that for a moment. Then, he finally opened his mouth to speak again. "Pretty good...can't complain." His blue eyes then shifted upwards, and with an overwhelming sense of dread, Yugi knew what was going to come out of his mouth before he even had to say it. "So, dude...what's up with your hair? Why is it red, blonde and black?"

Arthur, who was seated just behind Alfred, leaned forward in his desk. "Alfred, you wanker! Shut up! You're going to get into trouble if you keep blabbering on."

Alfred rolled his eyes, pointing in Arthur's direction. "Man...he is SUCH a party pooper!"

"Mr. Jones. Please be quiet. I'm about to pass out the quizzes. I know you and your friends don't have to take it, but the others in this class do. So please show some respect and quiet down."

_Wow...Mr. Tanaka is usually never this strict...Its probably because this Alfred kid is so loud!_

Once Yugi had received his quiz, he quickly began, already ready to be done with it. Math was his least favorite subject, and Trigonometry was definitely the worst.

When the teen had reached the second page of the test, he was startled to hear Kaiba yell out, "If you do not quit talking about different types of pasta, I'm going to punch you across the room!"

Everyone turned in the brunette's direction, as Feliciano, seated on the other side of Kaiba visibly shrunk in his desk. "I am very sorry! I just love the pasta a so much! Please forgive me! I'll be more quiet from now on!" His sentence was so rushed, and it ran together, it was hard for Yugi to decipher what he was saying exactly. That, and he had a very thick Italian accent.

After a stern reminder that everyone needed to remain silent in the room from Mr. Tanaka, the students resumed their quiz.

When it was finally over, Yugi breathed an audible sigh of relief.

The rest of class drug by as Mr. Tanaka went over the next chapter's notes. Why did the man's voice have to be so monotone?

Then, the bell rang. The one that announced school was over, and the students were free to do as they pleased for the rest of the day.

Just as Yugi began to gather his things, Alfred approached his desk.

"Hey, dude! So, I was wondering...since my friends and I are new here, we wanted to see if we could hang out with you, or something."

Joey, Tea, and Tristan had gathered where the two now stood, and it seemed Joey was rather hesitant about the idea.

"Hey, sorry, Alfred. But Yug and I are going to his house to play Duel Monsters."

At this, Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Duel Monsters? What is that?"

An audible gasp sounded from both Tristan and Joey. But Yugi wasn't too shocked at Alfred's lack of knowledge of the game. Clearly, Alfred was an American, and Duel Monsters hadn't exactly invaded America as it had Japan. And even if it had, the blonde looked more suited to play sports. Not cards...

"Well, you see...its a card game wh-"

"A card game? You mean like war? Because I totally dominate at that game! For real!"

"Um, no..." Yugi began, struggling to form the best way to explain his favorite past-time to this newcomer.

"Why don't you just show him what it is?" Came Kaiba's snarky tone.

Joey rolled his eyes at the voice, but kept quiet. Yugi could tell things were going to become quite heated if they didn't leave now.

"Sure! Why don't you guys just come with us?"

The grin widened on Alfred's face. "All right! I'll go tell the dudes!"

As he turned around, he was greeted by Arthur's somber expression. "We heard, you idiot. Let's just go."

And with that, the nine of them headed for Yugi's grandpa's game shop. When they entered the building, they found the elderly man behind the counter, reading a magazine of some sort.

"Hey, Grandpa!"

Solomon lifted his lavendar eyes to find the group entering. He immediately shoved the magazine to the side, and his eyes widened at the strange faces flooding the room.

"Hello, Yugi. Who are your new friends?"

"Oh, right!" Yugi said, turning to gesture at each young man to introduce them. "This is Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Arthur, and Alfred. They're new at school, so we wanted to show them Duel Monsters."

Solomon nodded. "All right. Well you kids have fun." The man spat, obviously trying to hurry them away.

Before Yugi could respond, the doors opened once more to reveal Kaiba. Why did it always feel like he followed them here?

"Hey, dweebs."

"What do ya want, Kaiba?" Joey asked, his patience thinning.

Kaiba seemed to obtain some sort of sick satisfaction from this as he smirked. "I was thinking about what I said earlier. About how you could just show the new kids Duel Monsters."

"Yeah?" Tristan said, urging the boy to go on.

"I thought, why not just have everyone come to Kaiba Corp? That way we can use my state-of-the-art holograms."

Yugi was just about to decline, when Feliciano chirped out a rather eager, "Holograms? I've always wanted to see a hologram! Especially one of pasta! Will there be any pasta?"

Kaiba, seeming to no longer have the energy to argue with the Italian, folded his arms across his chest while he mumbled, "Yeah, whatever..."

"Dude! Yeah! We should totally go! This is going to be awesome!" Alfred chimed in.

Gilbert, a smirk plastered to his face decided to add a, "I AM AWESOME! So if zese holograms are awesome...zen I should see zem, correct?"

"U-um..." As the small boy continuously tried to interject his thoughts, he noticed the five seemed rather excited about the holographic aspect of playing the game. Finally, he let out a sigh as he agreed.

Joey, hearing this, almost seemed to have smoke flood from his ears. His face flushed a bright crimson, but thankfully, he kept his thoughts to himself.

As they were turning to leave, Alfred spotted the magazine Yugi's grandfather had been so absorbed in. As he bent down to pick it up, he narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"Um...you were looking at...Playboy? What the hell, man?"

Solomon just shook his head rather vigorously, while Yugi looked absolutely horrified. "No! Of course not! Someone must have left it!"

Alfred was about to argue, when Ludwig finally stepped in. "Vy don't we get going? You wanted to see zis game, correct?" When he received a nod in answer, he spoke up again. "Good. Now let's be going zen."

Yugi could already tell he was the voice of reason to the group. The tall German seemed rather stoic, and while he was clearly patient, he had a stern sense to the way he spoke.

It sort of intimidated him...

Once they had reached Kaiba Corp, and Kaiba had set everything up, it was decided Kaiba, and Joey would duel.

Yugi was amazed at how easily Joey could be fooled. If ever Kaiba brought up the boy's dueling skills, or lack there of, Joey would always volunteer to prove him wrong. Exactly what Kaiba wanted. He got a thrill out of angering the blonde.

Kaiba briefly explained the rules, and the premise of the game to the five. Then, they began.

Alfred let out a yawn as Joey slapped down a trap card, and his baby dragon. "This is kinda boring..."

"Bloody hell! They just took their first turn! And this was your idea to come." Arthur muttered, rolling his eyes. "The only thing you never get bored with is food!"

At this statement, Alfred jolted slightly. He thrust a hand into his pants pocket, extracting a bag of potato chips. "Ah man! I almost forgot I had these! Thanks for reminding me, man!" He exclaimed, patting the other blonde on the back.

Feliciano frowned, staring intensely at the monsters before them. "I don't see any pasta! I thought there would be holograms of the pasta!"

Ludwig shook his head. "No. He explained earlier zis game contains zese magic cards, and monsters. No food."

Feliciano slumped slightly on the rail before him. Disappointed seemed to seep from every pore as he watched on.

"Dude! That's right! He did say there was magic in this game! It must be kinda like your magic, Arthur!"

Arthur glared at the man next to him. But he seemed unable to retort as he watching crumbs fall from the American's mouth. It was all Yugi could do not to gag. This guy was definitely a sloppy eater.

The game went on for about, twenty minutes longer, and Kaiba turned out to be the victor. Much to Joey's dismay.

Tea, Tristan, and Yugi tried their best to stroke his ego after the loss, but nothing seemed to help him.

That was when, to everyone's surprise, Gilbert strolled up, and placed a friendly hand on his back. The tension in Joey's shoulders slowly diffused at seeing the albino's gentle smile.

And then, he said, "Hey, calm down! It is not your fault you suck so bad!"

At this, Joey seemed to become even more angered, and Tristan had to hold him back from harming Gilbert.

Ludwig raced over, grasping his brother's arm, and towing him away from the blonde. "Scheiße! What is ze matter with you?"

Gilbert, obviously seeing nothing wrong just shrugged. "What? I was just trying to make ze big cry baby feel better! He should be grateful ze awesome Gilbert would even deign himself to touch him!"

Tea made her way over to Arthur and Alfred, eyeing the two.

"Hey! So, what school did you guys say you transferred from?"

Both exchanged rather odd looks, and at first Tea seemed to believe it was because of all of the ruckus created by her friend.

"Joey will be fine. He gets like this sometimes." She then hesitated, waiting for either to reply. "I was just curious since you all are from different countries."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Feliciano. "Oh! We didn't come from another school!"

Now, everyone had ceased in their bickering, turning to the Italian.

Both Arthur, and Ludwig shook their heads, signaling for the boy to remain quiet.

However, He seemed to not notice as Tea went on. "Wait, that's what Mr. Tanaka said. Did you just transfer classes to Trigonometry then? How come I haven't seen you at school before?"

Feliciano, still not noting the other four's horrified expressions, went on. "Oh no! We didn't go to school before! You see, we're here on a mission!"

A loud smack was heard, and it was found to be from Ludwig face palming himself rather hard.

"A...mission?" Tristan asked, a puzzled expression on his features.

"Yeah! You see, we're not normal people!"

"Feliciano! Shut up!" Ludwig commanded, having enough of Feliciano's banter.

"Why?" He then paused, seeming to think. Then, his face paled, a horrified look replacing the oblivious one he had previously worn. "Oh..."

"What the hell are you all talking about? What do you mean you're not normal people?" Came Kaiba's baritone. He was definitely losing his patience.

Alfred sighed, giving up the ruse first. "We're countries, dudes. For real."

"What?" Joey and Tristan asked in unison.

Arthur glared at the man next to him once more.

"What?" Alfred asked, shrugging slightly. "Dude! Eventually they would've found out! Like, we needed to be around them, and stuff."

Arthur just continued to glare. "Damnet...I hate it when you make a valid point...it both shocks me, and causes me to become rather irritated..."

"So..." Yugi said, finally gaining the courage to speak. "What do you mean you're countries? You look like people."

"We represent different countries. I, for instance, am England. This wanker next to me is America, that there is Italy. And those two are Germany, and Prussia..."

"You forgot ze great and AWESOME Prussia!" The albino shrieked.

England just shot his glare in the other man's direction. "For God's sakes! You're not even on the map anymore. Let it go!"

"I'm so confused..." Tristan complained.

"What mission is this that you're on?" Came Tea's small voice.

"To save ze world from zat game you were just playing." Germany replied. It was clear he wasn't happy with their identities being revealed so fast.

"Duel Monsters? Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you see," Arthur began, clearing his throat. "We noticed at our last World Meeting that people are actually going to war over this game. Thankfully, not any of our countries. But many in Asia. And, we heard that Yugi Moto was the champion of the game. So we knew we had to begin our mission with you."

Kaiba tensed at England's statement. And Yugi immediately knew why. The CEO believed he should have been the champion.

"Speaking of which," Prussia said, running a hand through his silver hair. "Where is Russia?"

As if on cue, another silver-haired man appeared, clad in a tan coat, and a long scarf. He looked as though he was ready for a harsh winter. But what disturbed Yugi and his friends was what the man was carrying.

Clenched in his right hand was a large lead pipe. A smile was found on his face, that somehow caused the group to become even more uncomfortable as he approached.

"Hello!"

"Dude, Russia! How did you find us?" America questioned.

Russia's smile seemed to grow as he responded. "I had you chipped, of course."

America's eyes widened at this statement. "Chipped? As in, a UPS, thing?"

"Its a bloody GPS! Seriously, America! Where did I go wrong with you?"

America seemed to disturbed to even address England's comment as Russia nodded.

"Yes! I am waiting for you to become one with mother Russia."

Somehow, at having Russia join the group, Yugi felt even more afraid than he ever had before. Even more so than when Pegasus had stolen his grandfather's soul...

This man standing before them gave off a dangerous vibe, and Yugi was unsure of whether or not they should even hear the strangers out.

His thoughts were interrupted as America threw his empty bag of chips down onto the floor. "Damnet, Russia! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't swing that way, dude!"

Russia just continued to smile at the blonde.

Spotting everyone's various expressions of shock, fear, and anxiety, Ludwig decided to speak up again. "Why don't we take a break from discussing zis? We should give zem a break to let it sink in, ja?"

Italy raised a hand in the air, in the fashion a small child might. "Can we get some pasta?"

What was his obsession with pasta?

"Dude! Yeah! I'm starving, yo!" America yelled, forgetting already about Russia's creepy comments.

"I do have to agree with Germany. It would be best if we let them think it over. Tomorrow we can discuss it all further." England said, inputting his two cents into the conversation.

It was decided the countries would take up shelter at a local hotel. And since the next day would be Saturday, they would have the chance to explain themselves further to the teens.

Though Yugi was unsure of whether or not more explanation would really help. Were they trying to take Duel Monsters away from the world? And why were people starting wars over it? There was so much he didn't understand. And it seemed the more information they pulled from the men, the more questions would rise in his mind.

And, why did Russia carry around a lead pipe? Better yet, what was his obsession with America?

Of course he was a handsome guy, and strong...Yugi had witnessed that when he accidentally yanked one of the duel stands from the floor. Even Kaiba seemed freaked out...But why had Russia chipped him?

Everything was so strange. And as Yugi laid in bed, the Pharoah seemed to notice his unsettled mind.

"Yugi, you need to rest. I know everything is confusing right now, but I do believe they're all here to help."

Yugi let out a small sigh as the Pharoah appeared before him. It was so odd living with another soul inside his body. And even more odd that he could see him at times.

"I know. I just can't shake the feeling that they won't let us play Duel Monsters anymore. And, I definitely don't want a huge war over it...even though that seems really weird, but I have so much fun playing it."

The taller version of the boy folded his arms across his chest, seating himself at the foot of Yugi's bed.

"I know it seems difficult to understand. However, I have seen people lose their lives over this game. And I have a fear that someone has finally perfected summoning the real monsters. I had heard in other countries it had been happening. I just didn't believe it to be true."

Yugi's felt his jaw drop at this. Someone had found a way to make the real monsters appear? And attack people? Now things were beginning to sound more serious.

Yugi knew the Pharoah was trying to help ease his mind. But now, he had much more to think about...As the elder spirit disappeared back inside Yugi's body, the boy turned on his side, shutting his eyes.

But he knew this was to be a sleepless night...

...

_I have a knack for creating the weirdest crossovers...with Hetalia. I have an obsession with that show, and its not even right. _

_Now, I know this chapter is kind of confusing. And I know it seems odd that they already blew their cover. But, what do you expect with poor Italy around? He's kind of a blabber mouth. But, he's adorable!_

_And, him mixed with America does not help. Besides, I had to establish the plot. _

_I know with the plot so far, it sounds like its going to be kind of a serious story. But, there will definitely be a lot of funny parts. Its how I roll! =P_

_Anyway, please let me know what you think! It would make me smile for sure!_

_=]_


	2. Making Plans

Ah geez! Its taken me so long to update on this story! I am so sorry!

Though, I'm psyched its got some readers! You guys rock! For reals!

Anyway, enough chatter!

Hope you enjoy!

=]

...

The weekend had flown by, much to Yugi's, and his friends' disappointment. Now, he sat in the familiar Trigonometry classroom. On the bright side, this was his last class of the day. The downside- he had to endure it with Kaiba, as well as the five countries.

They had explained to the group on Saturday, when they had all gotten together again, that they were indeed not there to take away their game. Much to Yugi's relief. But, they had heard that Yugi and his friends had been a part of countless, dangerous tournaments, and street games. And, as England and Germany had stated numerous times, their group seemed the most promising to find a way to end the threat of another war, and possibly the destruction of the Earth.

It was a lot to handle at only seventeen years old, and as Yugi Mouto sat in his seat, only half paying attention to what Mr. Tanaka lectured on about, he was unsure the plan would go as smoothly as they had stated.

On top of that, the new Russian man that had joined the group absolutely terrified Yugi. He had even had a conversation with Tea, Tristan, and Joey. Even Kaiba had remarked the man was frightening. He had a tendency to focus on one person, and continue to stare at them, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He was definitely an unsettling country.

After class had finally disbanded, Yugi watched as Feliciano intercepted Kaiba as he tried to flee from the room.

The CEO had made it very clear over the weekend that he did **not **want to be a part of this strange mission, and that he was to be left alone. Apparently, he had "more important things to do".

"What do you want, twerp?" He asked, looking downwards at the eager Italian.

"Well, everyone wanted you to be at the meeting later today! We know you don't want to, but we really need your help! Please help us! We heard you're pretty good at the 'Duel Monsters' game!" Again...the brunette's sentences rushed together, making it very difficult for anyone around to understand his plea.

Kaiba, losing patience, began to shove the man out of the way with one of his arms, but was soon caught by Ludwig's firm grasp.

Kaiba's blue eyes fluttered up to meet with the tall German's, and right off the bat, Yugi could tell the boy was just as intimidated of him as he felt.

"I regret to inform you zat zis is not a request." Though his words were almost apologetic, the blonde's words were harsh.

Kaiba hesitated for a moment, and Yugi knew already from his expression that he was definitely furious with his current situation. However, he also knew Kaiba was afraid of the German man. So, finally, after a few moments of awkward silence, the brown-haired boy finally gave a reluctant nod.

Yugi half expected Ludwig to smile at his victory, but soon found this to be unlikely as the blonde spat off that they would be meeting at the hotel they had been staying at to go over more details before making his exit.

Kaiba started to walk off, muttering something about "bossy, annoying countries", when Joey and Tristan darted over, blocking the doorway.

"What?" He asked, rolling his eyes at their goofy grins.

"You're totally afraid of that guy!" Tristan exclaimed.

It seemed Joey was the one more amused, as he let out a loud chuckle. "Yeah, Kaiba! I thought you were gonna run away, or somethin'! Can you really tell me you're actually afraid of that guy?"

"Shut it, Wheeler." He mumbled, shoving past the two.

Before the two could taunt him any further by following, Yugi and Tea stepped over. And, judging from the unamused expression Tea now wore, they were in the midst of a lecture.

"What?" Joey asked.

Before Tea could lay into them, like Yugi could tell she wished desperately to, Yugi opened his mouth to speak. "Don't you guys think you were a little too rough on Kaiba? I mean, the guy's got a lot going on right now. And, I can't blame him for not being too keen on the idea of helping those guys out."

Joey and Tristan exchanged glances, and for a moment, Yugi was sure they would agree. Until they both burst out into fits of laughter.

"That-that's a good one, Yug!" Joey forced out.

"Yeah! Like you would ever actually feel sorry for that guy." Tristan added, now doubled over.

Yugi folded his arms across his chest. He could feel as his patience was melting from his body at his friends' ridiculous behavior.

"You guys are so immature! Sometimes I wonder why I even hang out with you!" Yugi watched in shock as the brunette girl walked past the two boys, each step showing the full extent of her fury.

This seemed to catch their attention as both glanced at one another once more, then down at Yugi.

"What's her problem?" Tristan asked.

Yugi attempted to calm himself before responding, spitting out a, "You should know." And adding as he, too, walked past his friends, "I'll see you guys later."

He knew Joey and Tristan were just glad to feel as though they could get revenge on Kaiba. Especially Joey. The boy had definitely had his share of abuse from the tall business owner. However, Yugi had never been one to condone kicking someone while they were down.

Yugi had heard from one of the other students that Kaiba's little brother Mokuba had gone into the hospital over the weekend. And, Yugi could tell it was taking a toll on the elder sibling.

As he walked on, Yugi couldn't help but feel sorry for Kaiba, even after all they had been through. It was hard to imagine the stress he was under. Being so young, and running a company while still in school. Taking care of a younger sibling on top of the crap they had to deal with now. It was terrible!

"Hey, dude!"

Yugi's jumped slightly, turning to find Alfred sitting on the stairs in front of the school.

He quickly hopped to his feet, dashing over to where Yugi stood.

"Hey...Alfred," The small boy awkwardly began. It was so hard to decide what to call him now that he knew he represented a country. Should he call him by the name he had introduced himself as first, or America? It was all very confusing...

Though, it didn't seem to phase the man before him as he grinned down at Yugi. "Do you mind if I hand at your house for a little bit?"

"How come?"

Alfred shrugged, his gaze falling to the ground. "Well...I kinda lost my room key, and I don't want to have to face England yet to tell him, ya know?"

Yugi nodded, satisfied enough with his answer. "Sure!" Yugi had to admit, it was pretty nice having Alfred around. Ever since he had been seen even talking to him, the jocks had backed off. Usually, Mondays were their favorite days to toss the small boy into the dumpster out back. But, today, not a single one even attempted to give him a wedgie. It was great!

"So, I'm not gonna lie, dude. I'm still disturbed by your grandpa..."

Yugi turned his wide eyes on the taller man. "What? How come?"

"He was looking at porn the last time I saw him, bro! Its just weird! Like, how old is the dude anyway...like, eighty, or so?"

All right...so there was a downside to the American...He was an insensitive moron.

Yugi tried his best not to let the irritation show through as he nodded. He had been trying desperately to forget about that...and here...Alfred was bringing it up again...

When they arrived at Yugi's house, they found Solomon behind the desk of their shop. But, this time...instead of witnessing the elderly man staring at half-naked women, he was now making out with a trading card.

"Um...grandpa?"

Solomon immediately looked up, his cheeks reddening as he shoved the card to the side.

Yugi could tell from his peripheral vision that Alfred was giving him a puzzled look.

"Oh, hello Yugi! Yugi's friend! What are you two up to today?"

"Just...heading up to my room to hang out for a bit. We're meeting up with the other guys later." He decided to leave out the whole...mission part out. His grandfather had made it clear he wasn't thrilled with all of the danger his grandson had been faced with the past couple of years. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

Solomon merely nodded, as the two walked past him, heading up the steps that led to Yugi's room. When they had arrived, Alfred's eyes searched the decent-sized room, studying the view from the window.

"Sweet room, bro."

Yugi nodded. "Thanks." He then plopped on the bed, beginning to take his shoes off.

Alfred followed suit, seating himself on the floor as he began the task of removing his sneakers off. That is, until his eyes caught something.

"Oh my God!"

"What?" Yugi shrieked, startled. The American's eyes were glued to something under the bed, which caused the teen to freeze where he sat.

"Th-there's a guy under your bed!"

And that's, when Yugi felt as his heart began to race. Someone was in his room...

Was it someone else here to try and take his life? After he had been crowned, "King of Games", deranged psychopaths had made it their life goals to kill him off.

This...was bad...

...

Man...things just keep getting weirder for poor Yugi!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please lemme know what you thought!

=]


	3. Creepy Visitor

_Back again! YAY!_

___And by the way, I REALLY appreciate the feedback I've been getting from you guys! Love that you're liking this story!_

_Anyway, this chapter's pretty short. I know...And I'm sorry!_

_Just wanted to finally get something up for you guys!  
>Anyways, hope you enjoy!<em>

_=P_

_..._

Yugi remained frozen atop his bed. His mind had become completely blank, too frightened to think straight.

Alfred's blue eyes were still glued under his bed, causing the boy to feel even more terrified at his current situation.

"Um...you...have an axe?"

Oh God! The guy had an axe, too? He was sure to die right there!

Just when Yugi was positive he would have some sort of heart attack from the stress, Alfred let out a loud chuckle as movement could be heard.

"Oh dude! I should've known it was you! I'm surprised you came!" Alfred exclaimed as another man appeared, scooting his body into Yugi's line of vision.

The stranger had blonde hair combed away from his handsome features. A small black hat adorned his head, matching the trenchcoat that hugged his muscular frame. And, just like Alfred had noted previous, he held a large axe in his right hand.

"Y-You know this guy?" Yugi finally choked out.

Alfred jumped slightly at the small voice, and when he turned to face the teen, Yugi could tell he had already forgotten the boy's presence. However, the grin on his face immediately appeared once more as he nodded. "Yeah! This is Denmark! He also goes by Mathias."

Mathias offered Yugi a small smile and a wave in greeting. "Hello. Its nice to meet you."

Yugi awkwardly nodded, still disturbed at the aspect that the strange man had been hiding under his bed. "Yeah...you, too..."

"So, dude! I thought you told Prussia you weren't coming! What happened?" Alfred asked.

Mathias shrugged slightly. "Well, I'm not here permanently. But, Sweden forced me to come to listen to the meeting today. He said he wanted more information on that card game." He then paused, letting out a small laugh. "I can't believe this threat is all over a card game! Especially one for nerds!"

Yugi could feel his cheeks flush in anger at this comment. Did he _not _realize the "King of Games" was sitting right in front of him? How could he even insult Duel Monsters like that?

And to make matters worse, Alfred seemed to agree. "Yeah! I know! I remember the good old days when countries went to war over things like, oil and drugs and junk. Weirdness!"

The two fell silent for a few moments while Mathias seemed to study his surroundings. Until a thought seemed to occur to Alfred. "So, why were you waiting here? Shouldn't you have just gone to the hotel?"

"Yeah. But Russia and Prussia are both there. I couldn't deal with both of them in the same room." He then paused, furrowing a brow at Alfred. "Anyway, I could ask you the same question."

That same sheepish expression replaced Alfred's grin as he replied. "I lost my key card...again...I didn't wanna have to explain myself to England again! He always lectures me when I do stuff like that. Its annoying!"

"You want to know what's really annoying?" Came another voice from the doorway leading to Yugi's bedroom.

The three turned to find Arthur standing there, his thick eyebrows furrowed to show his frustration. "The fact that the meeting started a half hour ago, and you didn't even show up! Seriously, America...where did I go wrong with you?"

His green eyes then focused on the newcomer. "Denmark? What are you doing here?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, now aggravated that everyone had decided to congregate in his room. "Why don't we just head over to the hotel? I think if anyone else shows up here, my grandpa might have a heart attack..." He said, beginning to stroll over to the door, and past Arthur.

"Might not be a bad thing..." Alfred mumbled, earning him another stern glance from Arthur.

This was sure to be an interesting meeting...

Especially with the presence of two wicked individuals watching from afar...

_..._

_Um...creepy! Who could the two people be? _

_And what up with Denmark's creep'n?_

_You'll have to find out next chappie! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_=P_


	4. Useless Gathering

_Finally back with the next chapter! Finally got motivated to update by Heaven'Knight15! Your review was a good kick in the pants to finally write on this story! I forgot how much I liked it. =]_

_Soooo...why don't we get on with the meeting, shall we?_

_Now this chapter is kind of uneventful, but its meant more for laughs, so I hope you guys get a few out of it. _

_All right! On with it!_

_=P_

_..._

Yugi watched as Alfred continued to argue the point that he could indeed stop this impending war by wearing a cape, and declaring himself the super hero he clearly was.

"You imbecile!" Arthur cried, slapping a hand to his forehead. "I don't know whether to be more disturbed at the fact that you came up with this awful idea in the first place, or that you are indeed serious about it."

Ivan tugged at his scarf in an awkward manner, opening his mouth to speak as well. "I thought the American was making a joke..."

Yugi sighed, beginning to lose what little patience he had been holding desperately onto when he had entered Ludwig's average-sized hotel room. And now, crowded with the ten members of the meeting, it was becoming even more uncomfortable to sit and listen to the countries argue amongst one another.

He just was glad Tea and Tristan hadn't been forced to come. Since they were non-duelists, Arthur had explained it was best if they did not show up. They're only concern at this point was to form a plan with the duelists that were skilled enough to explain the game more thoroughly to the foreigners.

However, they hadn't yet reached that point. This super hero fiasco was bad idea number three for Alfred. And he clearly was not about to budge on this suggestion. Just like with the other two.

"All right," Kaiba began, looking up from his iphone. "If you dweebs are just going to keep talking about things that don't concern me, I'll go ahead and take my leave."

Just as the CEO was beginning to rise from his seat, Ludwig, yet again, caught him by the arm. Without even turning his head, he said, "I zink you vill find it in your best interest to stay."

For a moment, Kaiba merely glared in the German's direction, seeming to debate whether or not to try and leave anyway. Then, it seemed reason seemed to sink in as he slowly sank down to the floor once more, muttering something under his breath.

One of Ludwig's blonde eyebrows twitched, something the brown-haired boy said had clearly struck a chord with him. For before he could stop himself, Ludwig's stern tone made itself known once more. "If someone else says anyzing more of my country's past in a derogatory manner, I vill be forced to deal vith zem!"

Gilbert punched his brother in the arm in a playful manner, obviously clueless to just how irritated he had become. "Oh come on, West! You mean like how you 'deal' with that little Italian when you're all alone?" An obnoxious chortle rose in the albino's throat at his own joke.

Ludwig narrowed his blue eyes at his elder brother, while Feliciano fidgeted awkwardly on the other side of Gilbert, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Gilbert...I have told you countless times zat Feliciano only sleeps in my bed because he is afraid of ze dark."

"Feliciano is afraid of his own shadow, for God's sake!" Arthur exclaimed, now digging in the minibar.

"Uh...Arthur? You know that stuff is like, a million bucks for a bottle, right?" Joey asked, watching at the Englishman continued to fish around in the sea of beers until he seemed to find one he liked.

Without wasting time, the blonde popped the top off, and pressed the bottle to his lips, slinging his head back as he did so, and gulping almost half of the liquid down in record time.

"I don't give a bloody hell." And with that, Arthur went back to sucking down the alcohol.

Everyone paused in their feuding to watch as he finished that bottle, then went for another one. Even Kaiba seemed shocked at the man's behavior.

"Uh...Arthur? Don't you think you're finishing those a little too quickly?" Yugi finally questioned, suddenly concerned for the man's well-being.

Arthur simply waved the question off, too preoccupied as he continued to suck the beer down his throat. But it was Alfred who responded to the small teen.

"Ah, dude. He'll be fine. He does this all the time! I'm surprised he hasn't come to school drunk yet!" The American let out another overly loud laugh.

"Anyvay," Came Ludwig's voice, bringing the group's attention back to him as he opened a notebook to a blank sheet of paper. "Ve should be getting back to the task at hand. Anyone have any ideas?"

!

Meanwhile...

Bakura and Marik remained seated just outside the hotel, peering in through the window.

"I have to say, I'm shocked at how much these countries argue. You would think with the fate of their world in their hands, they would take this meeting more seriously." Bakura observed, tossing a lock of silver hair behind his back.

Marik let out a sinister chuckle. "I would think you would find this useful, Bakura. If they can't unite on this one thing, they will never become a threat to us." He then glanced in the direction of Arthur who was now somehow on his fourth beer. "That man can really drink..."

Bakura smirked at the blonde's comment. "I never said it was a bad thing." He then paused, turning his gaze back into the hotel room. "Besides...even if they would be able to come up with a decent strategy, we have the assistance of our own country on our side..."

...

_Ah dang! Its Marik and Bakura behind the impending war! _

_Who saw that coming? ...Probably not a shock to you guys, right? =P_

_But, how are they able to begin a war over duel monsters? And what country do they have on their side, and how? _

_And will our heroes be able to figure it out in time?_

_You'll just have to keep reading to find out! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Hope you guys liked it! _

_Kind of a rushed chapter, so I apologize if the quality kinda sucks! But I'm really trying to make up for not updating for so long! Didn't want to make you guys wait any longer!_

_ANYWAYS, please leave me some love! _

_=P_


End file.
